1. Technical Field
This invention relates to telephone handset restraining devices and, more particularly, to a quick release latching mechanism for restraining a handset in an accommodating cradle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain communication environments today, there is a need for communication devices such as telephone sets to be ruggedized in their ability to withstand certain harsh operating conditions. A need to secure these devices from unauthorized users is also of concern in certain of these environments.
In both military and commercial operations, harsh operating conditions are often present that require the ruggedized telephone sets. Such operating conditions regularly occur on board aircraft and maritime vessels. To guard against these telephone sets becoming safety hazards during such operating conditions, certain design requirements are imposed upon their manufacturers. On certain navy vessels, for example, there is a requirement that telephone sets employed thereon be designed such that no part may be propelled from these sets and possibly cause injury to personnel or equipment in the immediate area. Thus in the design of these sets, consideration is given to preventing any part of the telephone set from becoming a projectile as a result of the application of a shock blow.
Unless restrained in some manner, one part that easily may be propelled from the telephone set is an associated handset when it is nested in an accommodating cradle of the telephone base. One known system restrains the handset in the telephone base by employing a latch mechanism built into the yoke portion of the handset. The latch mechanism restrains the handset by engaging the top of an upstanding pin which is attached to the telephone base. This pin protrudes outward from the telephone base and is engaged by the latch mechanism when the handset is cradled. A release button is provided on the side of the handset for disengaging the latch mechanism from the pin. Although this system restrains the handset, it unfortunately requires a specially modified telephone set which is costly as an initial purchase item and as a replacement item.
Another known system restrains the handset in the telephone base by employing apparatus in the cradle of the telephone base for securing the handset. In one specific embodiment employing this system, the handset is secured through such apparatus adapted for restraining both the transmitter portion and the receiver portion of the handset when the handset is placed in the cradle of the telephone base. The transmitter portion is secured in a portion of the cradle having a specially contoured cavity which accommodates the shape of the transmitter portion of the handset with a very close tolerance. The receiver portion of the handset is secured by a finger-like metal bracket which extends outward from the telephone base and around the outer edge of the receiver portion of the handset.
Securing of the handset in this system is achieved by a complex handset locking arrangement. As a user inserts the handset in the cradle of the telephone base, he or she presses the transmitter portion downward into the contoured cavity of the cradle. A latching mechanism in the telephone base is tripped by the depression of an upstanding tab in the cavity of the cradle and, in response thereto, the finger-like metal bracket moves toward and contacts the outer surface of the receiver portion of the handset. The force of this metal bracket pressing the handset into the cradle provides the required restraint for the handset.
A latch release mechanism is provided in the telephone set for releasing the finger-like metal bracket. This mechanism is actuated by a user depressing a handset-release button on the telephone base. When the release mechanism is actuated, the metal bracket moves away from the receiver portion of the handset and thereby permits removal of the handset from the telephone base. Although no specially modified handset is required, as in the earlier described system, telephone bases employing this system have been noted as awkward and difficult to use. Indeed, it is not obvious to the casual observer just how to insert or remove the handset. This telephone set is also quite costly as an initial purchase item as well as a replacement item. This is understandable in view of the several moving parts in the telephone base including springs to move the metal bracket to the locked position, and latches to hold it in the locked position. The telephone base also requires a specially contoured cradle for holding the handset in place.